gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Chimera
|swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Off-Road |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = chimera |handlingname = CHIMERA |textlabelname = CHIMERA |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Nagasaki Chimera is a tricycle featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Bikers update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle takes the appearance of a (or as the website description calls it, a trike). The design is purely custom and does not reflect any real-life manufactured tricycle, however, it has similarities to real-world custom tricycles. The vehicle features large fat tyres on the rear axle and twin springed forks at the front. It also sports a protruding primary drive and the oil tank is mounted at the front of the bike, close to the footpads. The Chimera uses whitewall tires. Like the Avarus and the Sanctus, the Chimera has a vertically-mounted license plate on the rear left fender. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Chimera performs very well in terms of speed and cornering. It also performs wheelies extremely well, even pulling back completely will not result the player of falling off of the Chimera. Because of the three-wheeled design, the Chimera has the disadvantage of being wider and heavier than most motorcycles, but makes up for its stability and control over curbs, bumpy roads and uneven terrains. Mechanically, the Chimera uses a mix of the physics used by motorcycles and ATVs. While this normally is not a problem, this means going off jumps using the Chimera is all but suicidal; due to the odd physics handling, the vehicle is almost completely unable to pitch and roll while in midair. Instead, it will either heavily nosedive after going off a jump or simply remain at the same angle it was at when it lifted off the ground. Thus, taking it to a stunt race or into a mountainous area is ill-advised, lest the player be unable to land properly after going off a jump and getting wasted due to landing wrong. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery Grand Theft Auto Online Chimera-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Chimera on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Chimera-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Chimera on the Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. Chimera-GTAO-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019.jpg|The Chimera on Rockstar Games Social Club, 2019. Chimera-GTAO-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019-ActionMP.jpg|The Chimera in Grand Theft Auto Online on Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations Grand Theft Auto Online *Can be bought from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $210,000. Trivia General *The vehicle is very likely named after the in mythology, which consists of a monstrous fire-breathing hybrid creature with three (or more) animal parts. *The default radio stations for the Chimera are Radio Mirror Park, Vinewood Boulevard Radio, and Los Santos Rock Radio. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Despite being a motorcycle, it has an ATV icon to represent it on the map. *Its front wheel is not centered correctly, causing it to look odd when it is turning. *When reversing, the bike's rear wheels will spin backwards for a split second, before the player actually moves backwards. The trike does not have a reverse gear, meaning the amount of power put into the vehicle in the files is too much too soon for the reverse-walk animation. This also occurs with the Rampant Rocket. *Although the Chimera has a backfire sound to it, its flames do not emit from its exhaust pipes. This is also apparent on the Street Blazer. **This was soon fixed in the Import/Export update. Navigation }}pl:Chimera Category:Bikes Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Bikers Category:Choppers Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online